And the sea loves me
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Jack has been so happy know that he can be seen. But there is one thing missing love, But then he meets her the most amazing creature of the sea. An adventure starts as two forces try to pull them apart will they make it or will their love perish into the depths of the sea. Jelsa Mermaid. Suck at summaries.
1. beginning

My name is Elsa Winters and I am lonely. My whole life I have been trapped in my little enclove, unable to leave due to my fathers magic. Nothing can get through the barrier put there by my father to keep me safe. My hopes have long diminished to leave and sate my never ending curiosity. But many stories have been told of my kind getting caught in the nets of humans those who are only able to walk on the land. The only thing that angers me is my father never told me I could do the same walk transform swap my tail for legs. Then swap back as I enter the water. I discovered this ability by jumping out of my lake in anger and seeing my scales melt away before my very eyes. I can walk easily know and have gotten used to walking the small area of land in which the barrier allowed. So as I said I long to be free and let my voice portray my longing

_Dark the stars and dark the moon,_  
><em> Hush the night and the morning loon,<em>  
><em> Tell the horses and beat on your drum,<em>  
><em> Gone their master, gone their son,<em>

_ Dark the oceans, dark the sky,_  
><em> Hush the whales and the ocean tide,<em>  
><em> Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,<em>  
><em> Gone their master, gone their son,<em>

0000000000000000

My name is Jack Frost and I am lonely. I know I can't complain it has been three months since the whole pitch thing blew over and I became a guardian I should be happy, and I am, its just. Well the guardians and kids are like family to me but I can't help but feel jealous when I see a couple on the streets as happy as can be. Is it wrong for me to feel upset that I can't have it no one close to my 'age' believes in the guardians and I am not about to go on a date with cupcake.

As I thought about it the crushing loneliness became to come down on me so I hastily pushed the thoughts aside I was here know and had to focus on bringing winter to Greece were I was heading a place of mystery and was veiled by its legends or so I thought.  
>A frown feeling alien on my face I began to have some fun shooting frost here and making it snow there. And soon enough I was back to normal my trade-mark smirk on my that's when I heard it , the singing a beautiful song to behold.<p>

Dark to light and light to dark.  
>Three black carriages, three White carts.<br>What brings us together's what pulls us apart.  
>Gone are brother, gone are heart.<p>

Hush the whales and the ocean tide,  
>Tell the horses and beat on your drum.<br>Gone are master, gone are son.

I was baffled stay the least, for in all my life I had never heard such a wonderful voice. "Wind," I called urgently,"take me to the owner of that voice." So I flew hell-bent on finding the singer. But nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw .

For there before my very eyes was a mermaid.

000000000000

I was pulled from my song abruptly when I heard a disturbance in the bushes. The trees warning me of danger. And then the impossible happened. A person came through the barrier.  
>A boy to be specific he seemed about my age with white feathered hair that spiked out. And eyes that seemed bluer than the Serbian sea. For several seconds I was mesmerised by those eyes until I realised what those eyes were looking at.<br>Me.

0000000  
>It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen it was a stunning women with platinum blonde hair in a braid small blue jewels in her hair and a crown on her head her skin was<br>Pale like porcelain her eyes were deep as the sea two shining sapphires in the dark. They portrayed so many emotions it was unbelievable but one atop Of the all was fear. Then I looked down and saw a tail. Cyan blue scales glittering in the sun dark blue and white intricate designs set on her tail. Like a artist had painted the swirls. For a moment I was captivated by them. But then she opened her mouth and I felt I could die.

"Who are you?" She said meekly inching back towards the lake behind us.  
>"Jack...," I stutter, "Jack Frost."<br>"How did you do that," she whispered know she was looking at me in complete and utter awe.  
>"Do what?" I asked in confusion she wouldn't have seen me fly I walked the last part as not to scare her.<br>"Break the barrier,"  
>I just stared at her, what the bloody hell is she talking about? Slowly she pulled herself over to me. My hearted began to thump loudly in my chest as the beauty came closer to me but she went past and reached her hand out to the forest. But she didn't touch the trees she touched what looked like a invisible wall and watched as the disappointment seemed to wash over the poor girl.<br>"What,"I breathed sticking my hand out and watching it go right through.  
>"Why is that there?" I ask her feeling sympathetic.<br>"To stop me leaving," she returns bluntly starting to move away,"to stop me getting hurt by people."  
>"People won't hurt you," I say daring to come closer.<br>"Yes they will," she screams backing away again,"you will."  
>Slowly cautiously I approach her," I promise you , I won't hurt you." I felt a sudden stir of affection for her then. But I don't even know her name.<br>She nods slowly.  
>"So what's your name?" I ask with a grin.<br>"Elsa," she says with a soft smile,"my name is Elsa."


	2. the wish

"Jack Frost at your service," I say bowing low. She giggles quietly into her hand as I say this.

"Nice to meet you," she whispers.

"Sooo," I begin lost for words, "Your a mermaid." What! Your a mermaid what the hell is wrong with you dude. I immediantly regret my words and feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The girl just chuckles obviously amused.

"No a siren,"

"Wait what's the difference" I ask incredulously.

I watch in awe as she mutters incoherent words and slowly her azure tail fades away leaving two long creamy legs covered by a mini skirt in its place. She was also wearing a blue shirt and a pair of light blue ballet pumps. "Mermaids are bound to the sea, we aren't well most of us," she says her eyes dimming.

I hate seeing her like that I decide frowning at the thought. "Why aren't you?"

"There have been many stories of sirens getting abused by men or getting trapped in their fishing nets, I used to go out a bit when I was younger, but after my mum died, my father became obsessed with keeping me safe, I love it down there in the sea but I long to go out and see new things so I ran away a lot until my father bound me here so I can never go out into the human world again." She said a hint a sadness in her voice the curiosity in her eyes unmistakable.

I hated seeing her sad her emotions seemed to affect everything clouds covered the sun and everything seemed dull. "Maybe you can, I could bring some books and tell you about some of the places I've been." She smiled and nodded for me to sit next to her.

"But first," I began smirking at her, " I want to know about you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why am I doing this I mean he could be dangerous he could be using me, I shouldn't have shown him my legs I should have ran away. And yet I didn't there was something rather comforting about the feather- haired boy with the big blue eyes he put me at ease so I let him get close to me and talk to me.

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," I whisper shyly not used to the company.

"Hey me too! Favourite season?"

"Winter,"

He stared at me.

"Favourite animal," He said slowly,

"Snow leopard,"

"Are you reading my mind!" He shouted.

I burst into histerics unable to stop laughing and so we talk and talk and I can't help but love the company after so long in solitude.

"You know," I say suddenly, "When you help siren you get one wish."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt my heart sing as she laughed an unearthly enchanting sound it echoed around my body and pride surged through my veins knowing that, I made her laugh, me the invisible was able to make this beautiful angel laugh even in her situation.

"You know," She says after she calms down, "When you help a siren you get one wish."

"You don't have to grant me a wish," I say defiantly, "I haven't done anything,"

She shook her head wildly. "You gave me company, and made me laugh, I can't remember the last time I laughed." She said smiling softly at me.

"Any wish," I ask in curiousity.

"Any wish," she confirms smiling.

Any wish a wish to be seen, to find out about Emma, to find love. I look around the small area and see my reflection in the water. I remember Emma as a child I saved her so she could be happy I would do anything to confirm my hopes. Happy with my decision I am about to turn when I notice her reflection. And her eyes they hold so much desperation, , so much loneliness, I knew what that felt like, never knowing what it was like to be alone. I spent 300 years alone but to be trapped in my own personal cage.

"Can I give it to someone else." I ask hesitantly.

She seemed taken aback.

"Yes but only if you are with them, like if you wanted to heal someone you would have to be there for them to be healed if you left the would become ill again" she explained she looked at him quizzically.

I looked at her and smiled absolutely sure on what I was doing.

"I wish that when I am with you, you can pass freely through the barrier."


	3. Snowflake

I stare at him. Did he just offer me freedom. I offer him any wish in the world and he gives it to me. Standing up I walk to the barrier my brain on auto pilot, reaching out my pale hand shaking uncontrollably I look for the barrier. It isn't there its gone. My cage has disappeared and I am completely free. I look at the feather-haired boy. His blue eyes alight with happiness. I run to him laughing, next thing I know he's picking me up swirling me around while I laugh uncontrollably he sets me down still chuckling. I could get lost in he's eyes. "Jack," I whisper still close to him, "Why did you do that, give up your wish for me."

He smiles softly. "I know what its like to be alone, no one deserves that."

"Thank you," I whisper leaning into his chest. If my father knew what I was doing he would be furious, but in this moment I can't bring myself to care. I had a friend I good honest friend, who cared and was willing to give up a wish for someone he barely knew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She is hugging me, I am soo glad she can't see the raging blush that is currently staining my cheeks. When I first said my wish I didn't think it would work and couldn't help but regret it but the utter happiness and gratitude written all over her face it was worth her laugh was contagious and soon I was too. but know holding her in my arms I couldn't be more confused. I had only known her an hour so how can I feel this way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

And then that moment ended, old fears coming back I quickly push him away and put distantce between us. "Sorry," I mumble hastily biting my lip. Bucking up my courage I look up at him and see the hurt and rejection swimming in his eyes. I caused that, the boy has done so much for me and I push him away. I immediately feel guilty and I flash him an apologetic smile I've never been good a comforting people like the madiens of the sea.

"Hey," he says to my utter surprise, "Maybe I can show you some places."

My smile instantly returns and I nod happily.

"I'd like that," I say quietly. He smirks at me leaning on his crooked staff.

"Well see you round snowflake," He says before disappearing out of sight. I chucke quietly to myself before jumping into the sparkling depths below. Swimming gracefully I go to my fathers castle where he sits on his throne. "Hello father," I greet him cheerfully.

"Hello my dear," he replies with a gentle smile, "How are you."

"Just wonderful papa," I reply unable to hide my chipper mood.

"Well run along know go talk to the madiens." I mentally groan all the madiens ever do is gossip, I never enjoy there idle chitchat I find it useless but still I smile and nod for my father before heading to bed.

Laying on my bed I couldn't help but smile at my new nickname, I do hope he comes tomorrow I think before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flying back to north's seemed to take seconds in my pleasant state of mind Elsa's smiling face still burning in my mind. I did notice however it was unseasonably warm for this time I'll just bring winter to Greece tomorrow. By time I got back I had calmed down a bit. Laying on my bed I grin at the thought of my new friend. I hope she waits for me tomorrow I think before letting sleep claim me.


	4. Are you ready?

My name is Elsa Winters and I have never been so excited, my head is spinning and I can't seem to keep the grin off my face, today I will leave the my cage and I will be able to go and sate my burning curiousity. And it's all because of Jack, my heart seems to jump at the very mention of the winter spirits name. Over and over again I have replayed the moment in my mind but I have never quite gotten my head round it everything seemed to be a blur. I am awoken from my trance by the sound of young angel-like voice. "Elsa," said the voice, looking down I find the quizzical face of Anna my best Friend. Even though the young mermaid was only 7 she was my favourite person. And I much preferred her to the ever gossiping madiens that followed my like shadows.

"Yes love," I reply studying her gentle features, turquoise eyes, strawberry blond hair and the most adorable freckles I had ever seen.

"Are you ok you seem dazed," She asked small worry lines creasing her fore-head.

"Yes I'm fine," I answer chuckling lightly, "I'll see you later okay," I wave to hear already beginning to move across the ocean floor,

"Bye," she replies her chipper mood return before hastily swimming away her green tail flapping quickly.

Turning away a soft smile on my face I race off desperate to get to my tunnel I don't stop until my hand makes contact with the hard rock of the tunnel. Breathing heavily I slump down resting my body on the rock but slowly I felt doubt begin the knaw at the edges of my mind. _"What if he doesn't come?" "What if father finds out?" "Was it all just a dream?" _No he will be there he has to be. Without another thought I shoot down the tunnel praying to find him there that question swirling around in my head. _"Was it all just a dream,?" _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

My name is Jack Frost and I have never been so excited, something about the idea of going to see Elsa made my heart leap. I had been wondering all night and I finally figured out the best place to take her Corona in Lindau, Germany. Tonight was the night when hundreds of lanterns are set off into the sky I myself have only seen it from a distance because the event took place in summer and it was too hot for me, but I have decided I could just make it a tad colder for myself. Right know I am flying rapidly across to Greece enjoying the feeling of the wind howling through my ears. Greece doesn't need snow just the temperature drop so it doesn't matter much I missed yesterday. Hesitantly I slow down before reaching my destination and drop out of the sky like a stone. I was going to walk the last bit as to collect my thoughts the earth feeling good against my skin. As I walk doubt begins to creep into my mind. _"What if she doesn't want to come?" What if she is afraid of me?" "Was it all just my imagination?" _ I begin to run wanting to cat away the doubt as soon as possible. Bursting through the trees I reach the lake and to cerulean eyes met with mine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jumping out the water and landing as a human I whip my head around desperate to see Jack. No I think slumping to the ground, he's not here. _Wait _came a small voice, _he'll come give him time. _Sighing I sit down at the waters edge impatiently waiting for his arrival.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My jaw goes slack as I take Elsa's beautiful body in time seems to slow as I watch her eyes light up as she begins to run towards me eloping me in a hug. Hugging her back I squeezed my eyes shut letting the warm feeling spread through my body

"Are you ready," I ask looking into he eyes.

**Here it is chapter four it was going to be longer but I decided to split it into two halves because it would be too long as one. I will update soon. **


	5. Not as beautiful as you

Doubt hits me and I frown _am I ready? What if my father was right? I _shook off that thought Jack is a good person I know that he gave up his wish to help me and know I will trust him. Hesitantly I nod my head looking into to his crystal like eyes, he grins and grabs my hand. I scream. Were falling falling fast I cling to him for dear life as we _FLY. _"You can fly!" I shout at him, he smirks at me flying higher above the clouds. Turning my head away from him I gasp. It was the most wonderful sight I'd ever seen. Baby blue painted across the sky with only pure white clouds breaking the wonderful colour. Slowly I feel laughter start to bubble out of me as I grin at my white-haired companion. His soft smile and warm eyes made my heart skip a beat I was finally free.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I stared at her beautiful face eyes shining in pure happiness, her porcelain face glowed with a light pink hue and a dazzling smile lit up her whole face slowly I began to descend onto Corona as my feet hit the floor I grimanced it was summer here and the floor burnt my feet slights creating a small amount of ice on the bottom of my feet I turn to her only to be met by a worried frown. "Are you all right," She asked worriedly and I am once again shocked by her wonderful voice. Giving her a soft smile "Yes," I said grinning at her I continue, "now lets go have fun." She giggles and I grab her hand pulling her towards the town letting her laughter echo around my body.

0000000000000000000000000000

I stare around me in amazement there is cheer everywhere, banner hung and music filled the air laughing I let Jack pull me along. I pause at a amazing smell and see the bakery. Jack turns to me and I look at him with pleading eyes, her smirks at me and pulls me inside. inside sits a jolly old man who gives me a pleasant wave. "Hello my dear what is it you are looking for today and you young sir what do you wish for?" I eye the cakes hungrily but to my despair realize I have know human money only pearls so in reply I say apologeticily . "I'm afraid I have no money with me but that you,"

"Nonsense free for the beautiful lady,"

I blush furiously and look down hearing the man chuckle at me and Jack do the same.

"Thank you," I whisper not wishing to argue, "May I have that one please," I say a little louder. Jack is still gripping my hand sensing my nervousness. The baker hands me the cake which is covered in a layer of chocolate holding close to my chest I smile gently at the man and let Jack lead me out.

"Go on then," he says grinning.

Slowly I sink my teeth into the pastry and an involuntary moan escapes my lips as the rich flavor touch my tounge out of the corner of my eye I see Jack smirking at me so I stick my tounge out him as layers of chocolate wrapped itself around my mouth. He gave a light chuckle,making my heart flutter. This was going to be great.

0000000000000000000000

This is the best day of my life, Jack and I had done so much together and the library it was spectacular, light poured in from every window golden spiral staircases, and more books than I thought possible. Then we danced and oh how we danced, he spun me around faster and faster making me feel weightless. I am at the harbor now surrounding the kingdom.

"Jack," I call to the boy behind me,"Why are we here,"

I wide smirk came over his face and he shook his head, "Its a surprise,"

Pouting I stand up and half walk, half stumble towards him tripping and landing delicately on his chest. Feeling my cheeks burn I push him off immediatly overcome with the smell of peppermint. My body seemed to buzz were I touched him. Trying to calm my frazzled nerves I pout again, folding my arms across my chest "Tell me," I demand stomping my foot playfully. If its possible his heart-stopping smirk gets wider.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Ha I win!" iI exclaim pointing at him. He gave a hearty laugh.

"God how did I manage to fall for that, but I'm still not telling you thought." I gave him a cold glare. "Hey don't look at me like that," he continued putting his hands up in mock surrender, "its starting,"

"What is," I begin but stop turn gasping. In front of me were hundreds of beautiful tiny lights reflecting in the like glowing softly. It was magical it made me laugh, cry and smile so I just watch.

000000000000

This has been the best day of my life, never, never in my 300 years had I felt such a strong connection towards anyone. it had been painful yes it was still summer here in Corona so usually I would avoid it as it makes me dizzy. But seeing a smile on Elsa's beautiful, beautiful face made it worth every second. Especially now as the laterns painted a soft glow on her porcelain face, making her eyes sparkle. "Jack," she whispered softly turning to face me, "Its beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you," I whisper back cupping her cheek softly. As she stares up at me I make my decision. And kiss the girl.

0000000000000000000000

I feel fireworks course through me and moan into his mouth as I run my fingers through his soft hair, getting lost in his intoxicating scent. I moan again as he parts my lips plunging his tounge into my mouth. Leaving nothing untouched like a thief in the night.

000000000000000

I couldn't help but kiss her resistance was beyond my control, futile. I felt her press against me and kiss her harder my mouth having a mind of its own. Finally the need for air became great and I slowly pull away resting my nose against hers breathing heavenly. She smiled at me and I held all the way back just enjoying each others company.


	6. you'll never be alone

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT. Before I start with this chapter I need some suggestions about were you want Jack and Elsa to go next. It could be a real place or maybe one from a Disney movie I have some ideas but I wanted to give you the option. By the way it won't be the next place probably the one after so enjoy the chapter **

** from Frozenhearts122**

Elsa's pov

As we flew back to the lake, the setting sun casting hues of pink, orange and yellow across the sky, I was in a daze, he'd kissed me Jack had kissed me. It had been the most amazing thing, my whole body tingled and I couldn't help but want him to do it again. I had never been so intimate with anyone. With my isolation. I isolated myself, the madiens tried to talk to me but, I knew the real reason they were there, to stop me from running away. It was my fathers way of trying to distract me, but all it really did was remind me what I was missing. The warriors didn't help either, they would brag constantly about were they'd been when they weren't trying to court me. I was a very rare beauty. Most sirens had the ability to control water, but me I could create ice, however it weaked out of water. Something only ever heard of twice before. Anyway because of all of this I began to shut people out and the only person I could ever confide in was Anna. She was the only person who could even begin to understand me. She too had a burning curiousity to see things but, as the girl was only young, she was satisfied by the wonders the sea held. Where as I longed to sea new things. And know because of Jack I had a small taste of what that was like.

It was only when we landed did I awaken from my stupor, his dazzling eyes shocking me awake. But then I saw the emotion in his eyes. Worry. Frowning I cup his cheek softly forcing him to look at me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask concern leaking into my voice.

"Erm... err." he stuttered, "Are you, er mad at me, for kissing you."

My eyes widen, he thought I was angry at him. A soft smile came over my face and bucking up every nerve in my body I kiss him getting lost once more in his peppermint breath, he returns it enthusiastically. Slowly I pull away, but not too far a lips still brushing together.

"No," I whisper, gazing up at him.

I watch as a lazy grin takes place on his face and he pulls me back down. And I'm drowning trying to hang on, trying to tell myself this was wrong, but I realized I couldn't that it was futile so I just let it go **(Sorry had to) **all of the pain, all the anger I threw into the passion of the kiss, deepening it. Lungs fit to burst, I pull away. Looking at him with glazed eyes. It was then I realized what position we were in. How close we were. Blushing madly I pull away, feeling his eyes burn through my very being.

"Well know you know about me I wanna know about you," I say shyly looking up at him. And immediately see his eyes change.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I see here delicate eyebrows bunch together at my change of demeanor. I sigh inwardly looking at her sorrowfully.

"Its a long story,"

"I got time," was her reply. And suddenly I wanted to tell her so badly because she cared she actually cared. Pulling her into my lap I feel her tense up and whisper.

"Well then you better get comfortable," I feel her chuckle breathily as she snuggled deeper.

"Well the first thing I remember was dark and cold. Before being lifted up given life. It was then I realized I had powers, anyway I went down to the town to ask were I was I couldn't remember anything of my past. But they walked right through me, like I was invisible. That was 300 years ago." I hear her gasp as she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Anyway many years later I had a run in with the guardians. Their job is to protect all the children of the world. But they had been threatened by a man, a man named Pitch Black he feeds on peoples fear. But he was too strong so they asked for my help . To cut a long story short I ended up becoming one of them. Soon children started to believe in me. But I still couldn't help but feel lonely. With no one like me, no one to love" I say the last part looking down her. Amused as I watch the blush stain her cheeks. Slowly I lean down and kiss her cheek. "Jack," I hear her whisper. I nod slowly nuzzling her.

"What are your powers?" she asks.

Grinning I pull away and unleash a snowflake letting it burst into smaller snowflakes raining down on us. she gasped and then giggled as one hit her nose. What she said next did surprise me though.

"I can do better than that."

Then she stamped her foot, and it happened, ice shot from her foot coating the floor and making the snow fall heavier.

"You, your like me," I felt my heart burst in my chest and I hugged her, spinning her around.

"Your, your like me." I shout.

She giggles loudly and whispers in my ear.

"Your not alone."

I grip her never wanting to let go.

"I better go," She whispers and pulls away from me.

"No!" I call out to her, "Please stay, stay with me."

She smiles softly and curls back up in my lap and lets herself fall into slumber, as do I.


	7. cages

**SMALL NOTE. I just want to thank the guest who got back to me about were you want jack and Elsa to go. As they have visited Corona it would be kinda weird for them go back though I will try to incorporate the idea of Rapunzel's story into the plotline. For anyone else who has any suggestions please get back to me thanks**

**from Frozenhearts122**

**ELSA POV**

I wake up feeling for once loved, my soul was bathed in light and it felt as though the weight of my fathers restrain and grief had been lifted of my shoulders. And all because of him, Jack looking up at his soft face, I drink in his features, his dark lashes, strong jaw bone, pale skin and silky smooth hair. Snuggling deeper into his chest I will this moment to never end. Looking back up at him I gently stroke his hair. Suddenly startled when to ocean blue eyes snap open, a smirk painted on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up to a delicate hand playing gently with my hair, I look down to see a startled and slightly embarrassed Elsa. She pulls back slowly, muttering a feeble "Sorry."

Chuckling I bring my face up to hers pressing my forehead against hers.

"Why were you doing that? I don't mind but, why?" I ask breathing.

"To check this is real," She replies, "to check your real, to make sure I'm not just going to wake up and all of this will have been a dream." The way she looked at me, she seemed so vunrable , so breakable. Cradling her face, I whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

She smiles softly at me but it soon fades, as a frown takes place on her beautiful face.

"What wrong," I ask pulling back slightly.

She sighs, "Jack I need to go back to my father, i'll come back, promise."

My face fell, slowly, I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Go."

She gave me a sad yet gentle smile and left my arms, leaving me feeling empty. And just like that she disappeared into the depths and I took to the skies.

00000000000000000000000000000000

As I left him, I felt the loneliness settle itself back on my shoulders. The minute I hit the cooling waves, I am hit with a urgent darkness. Which could only mean one thing, my fathers distress, it hit me then, I hadn't come home last night. Hit with a sudden urge, no a need to get home. I shoot down my tunnel but stop halfway to my fathers, the water was, warm, too warm for this time of the year. Pushing the unnecessary thought from my head. I continue to storm past leaving a trail of ice in my path.

"Father!" I shout, "I'm back."

"Where have you been?" he boomed.

"I was at my enclove father and I fell asleep, lost track of time."

He sighed heavily seeming wary, "Elsa, you are the princess I ,shouldn't let you out as much as I do already, I cant have you can't go wandering off for nights at a time."

"But father!" I argue, "I have no freedom, nothing, its like, like you want me to be a mermaid."

He gasped staring at me, "Mermaids are evil creatures bound to the sea for there lust and dark minds, I will not let you become one."

"But you treat me like one, cage me like one , you look at me like your treading on eggshells and I want it to stop." I freeze stunned, I had never raised my voice like that, especially to my father. I don't know what came over me, but it did.

"Go to your room, you need to cool off." he ordered.

I left then feeling more angry than ever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**3,602 Miles away in the north pole. **

"North, why am I er mate?" asked Bunnymund springing towards the jolly man.

"Its Jack," replied North a worried look sowen on his face, "He has delivered no winter in the last few days, I am worried about him, what if he has got distracted."

"Ha don't worry mate, he's probably just chucking snowballs and freezing pipes, he'll be back on schedule soon. You'll see." replied Bunny. Before disappearing into the ground.

"I hope you know what your doing manny." North whispered to the seemingly empty moon.\

**sorry kind of a filler better chapter soon. **


	8. I'll never let you go

**thanks again for suggestions it helped a lot I hope you like this chapter I worked hard on it. **

**From Frozenhearts122**

"Hey snowflake," came the mischievous voice of Jack. He came down and kissed my cheek, I flinch. "Your gonna love where we're going today," he said he's eyes alight with excitement.

I nod slowly trying to remain stoic.

I watch as a frown begins to play on his lips and his face dawn with realisation. "Come on,"

He whispers gently cupping my cheek, "you'll be fine, I won't let him hurt you." I let out a shaky breath and throw myself around him. Gently as if picking up a baby, he lifts me into his arms, gently floating through the air. Like wisps of fog as he weaves through the towns and cities. Leaving only his icy wind behind.

A forest comes into view as we land on the moist earth. Beautiful shades of green glitter in the morning light. Staring into my eyes he strokes my cheek trying to reassure me, and my walls break. And I smile a small yet happy smile.

Taking my hand he begins to lead me through the forest and I lose myself in the beauty of the forest.

0000000

In the green of the forest she looked like a ghost her pale skin and grey attire added to here mystery. As she seemed to dance through the trees. She has been upset lately, no denying it a month had gone by since are first encounter and i have watched her grow and truly let her colours shine. But then it happened and her fragile spirit seemed to break before my very eyes.

Every day she worries but not for the reason you would expect, no she worried over me and that sent hundreds of needles through my entire body, to now I was the cause of her distress. and each day I assured her as she curled up in my arms, and I guard her gentle heart. I trust her, and slowly but surely her trust is growing in me.

I am taking her to a mythical place full of earthly beauty that I know she will love. And we are about to cross into those lands, time to suprise my angel.

000000000

As we reach a grassy area, he turns towards me a grin on his pale face. I return it.

"Close your eyes," he whispers.

"What," I breath.

"Trust me."

My breath hitches in my throat, but then I look into his eyes his soulful ice blue eyes. After so long in isolation could I ever trust again? But then I see the care in those eyes, the protectiveness the downright love in those eyes. And I take a leap, grab his hand and let a long grin take place on my face as the indulgence of letting my emotions out wash over me.

I close my eyes.

And let him lead me.

And he does, suddenly I feel high up and with my eyes closed. And I become aware of everything, the hum of magic. And hundreds of chiming sounds, the breeze on my face and the earthy smell that fills my nose.

"Open," I hear behind me.

I gasp awestruck . Hundreds of blue creatures are swirling around me, casting a blue hue over the trees. There innocent faces beam at me filling me with a sense of contentment. Slowly one dances towards me and I cradle it softly in my palm, my smile mirroring hers. Behind me I see Jack, I was expecting him to be having fun with the delightful creatures. But instead his eyes were cast on me.

"What," I question suspiciously, watching as a lazy grin falls over his strong features.

"Your beautiful," he replies as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I feel tomatoes start to grow on my cheeks. He laughs amused at my reaction. Slowly he reachs his hand up pointing to the creature I had been nurturing, she was now beckoning me with one of her dainty arms. Hesitantly I look back at Jack and he takes my hand Letting me lead him onwards.

"Hello my dear," came a thick motherly voice,

"What brings you here," came another more high pitched voice.

Looking down I am astonished by the sight I see, three tiny fairies stood on a toadstool beside me. On wore rose petals and had beautiful chocolate locks. Another wore not quite budded daffodils and seemed more child-like she had small chubby hands and a a small pointed hat. And the last one wore bluebells and a crowd of miniature butterfly's swarmed around her dress, giving her a mysterious edge.

"I am Flora," came the first.

"I am Thorna," came the child-like fairy.

"And I am Merry Weather." Came the last matter-of-factly.

"I'm Elsa," I reply softly, "and I have come to see the moors.

Flora smiled a knowing smile as she looked at Jack and I.

All of a sudden a ball of mud hits me on the side of the cheek. I turn to see the apologetic smile of a mud-thrower the only creature I know of. Creepily I bend down and pick up some of the swampy mud, and, hurtle it towards the creature laughing hysterically.

It soon turned into a frenzy until both me and Jack were caked in mud, yet we grinned from ear to ear.

0000000000

Today had been magical, Elsa had finally began to have fun again, and it made me awe-struck. Are relationship had grown so much as has our bond. When I was with her I felt all of my troubles lift away. Her innocent beauty and cute stubbornness stopped me from going too wild, and in return I helped her loosen up. Life with Elsa made me feel complete and I was never letting go of it.

00000000 North Pole

"We're coming Jack, no more time off." ...


	9. The breaking

"Are you ready," came my angels sweet voice. I look at her and nod my head ever so slightly.

"Wait here," she whispers as she leaps into the small pool, coming up the enticing siren she was. She beacons to me, and a unfamiliar knot settles in my stomach. **What** **if** **we** **can't** **convince** **him**? As if sensing my nervousness she stops and for the hundredth time today, she apologises.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I want to, I'm just nervous about ... "

( don't get the wrong idea they are not **going** to **thingy) **

I smile, a true yet nervous smile, and she giggles and pulls me under at first I can't breath and feel myself automatically panic. And suddenly I can breath again as a bubble surrounds my head. I can't keep the shock Off my face and once again she gives a tinkering laugh, her warm hand came to hold mine. As she begins to help me through the long tunnel lit by hundreds of gleaming crystals that shine against her pale skin. Until we come out into the big blue sea.

00000000000

I am nervous as hell, but I couldn't do this anymore, couldn't live a lie to my father, and most importantly I couldn't betray Jack anymore he said he understood but I felt a crushing guilt every time I even thought of Hans but today. Today I would set things straight and hopefully clear all traces of guilt from my mind.

Slowly we came up to the haunting view of my fathers castle made grey by his despair. I felt my nervousness grow by the pain-staking second.

"Elsa," came my fathers deep voice who is this.

"Hello Father," I say in a surprisingly calm tone.

" who is this stranger," his voice boomed, echoing around the room, "why did you bring him here."

"This is Jack, Jack Frost," I say taking his hand, "I love him."

I see his eyes widen in shock and a dangerous glint enter his eye.

"How did he get through the barrier? And may I remind you you are betrothed to Hans of the southern seas."

"I'm sorry farther but I do not love Hans and Jack is a spirit he can get me through Dad I've seen things amazing things. People aren't what you think Dad there amazing and so kind."

For a second I thought that he was going to except him, except me and my freedom. But then he signalled for the guards and that moment shattered. The grip of the Warriors dragged me away from Jack to my Fathers side. Jacks eyes seemed to burn into me as he reached out to take my hand. Only to be stopped by the Warriors, and the next words of my Father broke my heart.

"I know with the magic of the sea decree that no man nor spirit can enter through my daughters barrier .

No spirit.

No Jack.

Alone.

Again.

000000000000000000

Suddenly I felt I was being thrown back at unimaginable speed and felt a shudder run through me as I hit the hard ground. What just happened? One minute I was with Elsa the next I was getting thrown on the ground hard after seeing Elsa's broken face. Shooting up at the realisation I begin to sprint to the lake before crashing to the floor once again.

I can't go through.

No siren.

No Elsa.

Alone

Again.


	10. Gone

**Hi, I got some really good reviews for the last chapter, and don't worry the dramas not over yet also I want to say thsnks to the people who have shown me support (it's sappy I know) I honestly didn't think anyone would actually read this and as I want to become an author someday I really appreciate your comments well enjoy the chapter.**

**from**

**frozenhearts122 **

No no no I couldn't lose him. My father seemed to glare down at me in disappointment as I struggled against the guards. I punched and scratched them, not caring when there grip began to tighten enough to leave bruises. But I was numb to the pain, the physical pain anyway. the emotional ain't was blinding fuelling me to struggle even with the blood beginning to seep out of my wrist.

"Take her away." Came my fathers cruel voice.

And I snapped, letting out a pained cry a flash of ice erupted from my hands. I see red, shooting off into the distance I feel the temperature of the water go dangerously low. But I don't care. I don't care. Seeing my tunnel only spurred me forward more. My tail ached as did my heart. Leaping out of the pool I feel my legs take place. Wooziness fills my head and nausea springs to life in my haste and exhaustion. And I see him hunched over on the floor. I run. I'm so close to him know.

And it happens the familiar feeling, hum of magic my cage. I crumple to the crowd crying his name. Looking into his big blue eyes I see the pain there, the pain I inflicted, it's my fault he's like this, I hurt everyone. Raw anger begins to fuel me and I pound against the field harder and harder. Feeling bruises form over my fingers. Hoarse cries penetrate the heavy silence, ugly noises, I wanted them to stop they made my head pound. Until I realised it was me who was crying.

000000000

It's killing me, seeing my angel like this lying on the floor broken, tears leaking out of her. She begins to pound on the walls and I see her bleeding and badly bruised wrists. It was going to get worse if she continued to pound anymore. My main priority getting her to stop inflicting pain on herself. I begin to climb up against the wall. Shushing her cooing, she looks up pain in her eyes, her soulful ice eyes. With a heavy heart I put my hand up to the wall desperate to feel her dainty Palm in mine. I watch as her shaking palm comes up to meet mine and feel my heart break in two when I cant comfort her. There was no time just me, her and the Wave after wave of pain. After a lifetime of numbing silence it was finally broken. A soldier leap from the lake, and I watch in hopelessness and utter despair. As she gets pulled back under the waves and the last piece of her fades away. Leaving me.

Some time later the silence was once again broken by the opening of a portal. Behind me I hear someone shout angrily

"Jack! Where have you been boy." I didn't turn I just stared into the distance, looking but not seeing.

"Jack!" The voice said again a voice I finally realised was North.

"She's gone," I whisper trying to make them understand.

"Jack do you have any idea how much you've been messing with the balance."

He shouted loudly, slowly I turned around and watched them gasp and their eyes widen.

"Jack," the motherly voice of tooth,"what's happened to you."

"She's gone," i whisper again as it dawns on me, "she's gone." I shouted moans of pure pain ripping through my throat and I crumbled.

0000000000

I glare up at my so called father anger bubbling inside me.

"You will marry Prince Hans, your marriage is in a month. " he said in a eerily calm voice.

I wanted to scream, cry and throw myself on the ground.

But I was powerless and alone, so all I do is nod even when it's killing me inside. The guards take me back to my room and I don't struggle. I just lie limp in there arms, it doesn't matter know he's gone. I let on last sob, before shutting away my emotions, he's gone.

0000000000

"who's gone Jack?" Said tooth calmly.

"Why are you here?" I shut off Tooths question with another one. I couldn't speak **her ** name, or I would fall again.

North barged through an uncontrolled anger on his usually cheerful face. "Where have you been Jack?" He fired at me. I tap the ground with my staff losing my voice completely. "Why haven't you been delivering Winter." He said that with s note of betrayal."what was so important that you would leave us and the children behind." It was then I found my voice because Elsa was important, to me.

"I was with her okay," i answer after a beat.

"Who," came the thick voice of Bunny.

"A girl, my age , we met each other a while ago and," I broke off trying not to relive everything.

Tooth gasped, "oh Jack," she whispered, "you fell in love."

Hanging my head down I nod and finish my story. "Not long ago her father wanted her to marry, so we both went to her home so change his mind. This forcefeild was put there as a cage for her, since I was a spirit I could get through, when her father saw us together. he made it so not man nor spirit could get through the barrier. I'm never gonna see her again."

I looked at everyone's face in turn, most held sympathy, were as Norths held anger. Grabbing onto my hoodie he yanks me above onto the sleigh, and I watch with a heavy heart as all signs of my love, disappear into the night.


	11. Marriages and emptiness

1 month later

I went back to the guardians the snowballs and fun times but I felt Hollow, they all noticed it, the guardians but they never questioned me. Which I was grateful for, but to be honest it didn't help get my mind off her. Everything reminded me of her, water,ice,singing bringing winter to Corona was the hardest when her spirit seemed to bounce off every wall haunting me. I couldn't sleep in fear of dreaming of her. She had ruined me, enchanted me like the siren she was. I am alone know in Burgess, with Jamie and the kids running around. I watch as they chuck snowballs at each other and feel the ugliness of envy burn through my veins, they were happy their hearts were not broken and there soul most certainly wasn't shattered.

"Jack," came the excited voice of Tooth behind me.

Forcing a smile on my face I look at her "what's up Tooth."

"Guess what we've been invited too Jack, us the guardians."

I give a small chuckle at her happiness and obvious excitement becoming her to continue.

"We have been Invited to the wedding between Princess Elsa Snow and Prince Hans of the Southern seas."

I stare at her trying to process the new information she was giving me.

Elsa getting married.

00000000000000

I went back to my Father, the rules and regulations, like nothing had changed, but I felt nothing. I have skilfully pushed all thought of Jack out of my head making my head blissfully clear. He is gone and I am getting married. I come off to other people as harsh and cold an emotionless drone. Anna is the most worried day after day she comes and ask to play with me and everyday I refuse, preferring the solitude of my room. Prince Hans is a vain man who carries a thick aura of importance around him that makes my stomach churn. He is marrying me to earn the power of king nothing more. For days the maidens have tittered on about his looks and good hair, as I sat observing uncaring.

I myself have built up a wall around my heart, my Father is right humans were dangerous and I should never have associated myself with Jack he was a small blip on my perfect record. His memory is that of a small pinch off mist that haunts the far corners of my mind. I am getting married and he is never coming back.

0000000

This is my chance to get Elsa back if I go I can change her mind, a small hope is beginning to flicker to life in my mind. I could see her again change her fate and mine. But how will I do it and how will I convince her Father? The thought makes me groan in frustration, I am going, that's all that matters I'm going and I'm going to get you back Snowflake I promise.

0000000000000000

I sigh mentally as the maidens continue to gossip about my future husband they were desperate to plan my wedding so I let them. My only condition that it will be on land my Father has already told me a few land creatures would be joining us and I want to spend my last hours of 'freedom' as my father put it above ground before letting it disappear forever. We were to have a grand party before hand were I would meet the guests and then I would become Mrs Elsa Ember wife to Hans Ember, the Idea made me want to hurl.

"Elsa," came the voice of my Father as he swiftly entered the room. "You better get some rest, the party is tomorrow and the big day will finally have come."

I want this night to last forever.

Oh Jack where are you.

00000000000000

We were taking Norths sleigh to the moors, this was were the wedding was to take place. oh the irony the place that we had gone and I had found true happiness was the place I was going to loose her.

We get there just as the party starts soft music drifting from the corner were a band stood I let myself disappear into the crowd. Letting my eyes search the crowd for my siren. But she wasn't here. Suddenly the music stops, and everyone seems to stop breathing at the sight of something. Confused I turn around, and the Most stunning sight greets me.

There my beauty stand in all her glory, she looks flawless. She is adorned in a light blue strapless dress which was tight near the top before flowing down. Shining diamonds shone on the chest of the dress and in her wavy her let out draping down her shoulder. She looks like an angel beatiful and pure. I tore my heart out to now I wasnt the one who was going to hold her in my arms and I swore to myself I wouldn't let her go.

**but of a filler really but the next chapter will be more exciting, hope you liked this chapter, didn't recieve much feed back on the last one so if you enjoyed please tell me it helps motivate me to right more thats all I wanted to say really **

**from Frozenhearts122 **

**p.s the next chapter will be a biggy and if you want to see Elsa dress there is s link in my bio**


	12. The consequences of fear

I can't tear my eyes away from her, I follow her every move. Watch the way her hair bounces as she walks with grace to greet the guests, the way her lips curl down ever so slightly every time on of the guests congratulates her. And the way she tenses every time her husband to be draws near. I have to talk to her, I have to.

00000000000000000000

Everything seemed to be hazy muffled, I can barely hear the guests congratulating me, no mocking me, they mock me without even realising it. The crowd makes me claustrophobic and I feel sick, I hate attention and feel myself begin to panic. Trying to make a quick escape, I create a feeble excuse and leave Hans without a seconds thought. I can't take this, the people and the slow torture that everyone seemed to relish in my pain. Fate was being cruel making this experience drag on and have people remind me at every turn what I was trying so hard to forget.

"Hello," comes a deep voice from behind me, I turn to see a rather large man, he had a sense of warmth around him and several others seemed to hover around him.

"Hello," I reply quietly giving a small curtesy.

The seemingly serious face of his immediately broke and he let out a hearty laugh.

"I am North or as most know me Santa,"

I feel my jaw drop before I can stop myself, if it possible his grin seemed to widen.

"This is Tooth," he said gesturing behind him, were a women stood she was a flash of many colours and appeared to be, part hummingbird?

"this is Bunny," North continued, the rabbit was huge and had two boomerangs strapped to him giving him an Australian appearance.

"Sandy," a small man appeared I front of me made out of glowing gold sand, he had a warm smile that I couldn't help but smile in return.

"And this is Jack Frost."

I freeze as I lay my eyes upon the inflictor of my torture his ice blue eyes staring at me in utter disbelief. Conceal don't feel, I chant in my head, flashing a fake smile i curtesy again before saying in the calmest voice I could muster. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Wanting to run away and never look back I continue hastily.

"I hate to sound rude, however I was justing heading over to a quieter area for a moment as I am feeling a bit hot if you will excuse me." I turn away feeling guilt crash down on me at seeing to hurt and ejection in his eyes. But I force myself to keep moving, not daring to look back.

00000000000

She, she said she didn't know me, didn't even acknowledge me. I was stunned to say the least, I felt anger begin to rise up in me breaking away from the guardians, I begin to follow in the direction Elsa had gone feeling more determined than ever.

I am far from the party now the music barely audible above the sounds of the forest. I see her sitting next to a small stream lost in deep thought.

"Elsa," the name escapes my lips before I can stop it.

She turns rapidly standing up and composing herself, "Mr Frost why are you out here? We should be returning to the party, your companions will wonder were you are."

I frown. Why is she still pretending not to now me, I take a step forward, and she visibly flinches.

"Why are you..."

"We should be getting back," she hurriedly cuts me off walking towards the party. Unable to stop myself, I trap her wrist and pull her around to face me, kissing her full on the lips, tears begin to role down my cheeks. But I don't care I don't care. She struggles against me and I pull away to breath.

"Jack," she pleads, "we shouldn't be doing this."

I kiss her again needing her lips against mine, she doesn't struggle this time but lays limp in my arms.

"Jack please," she pleads again, "I'm getting married." I kiss her harder demanding that she respond. So she does. I couldn't think about the marriage it was too painful.

"I'm sorry," she says a strangled cry. Before pulling away leaving me empty again.

I fall to my knees in agony simply watching as she runs away.

0000000

i feel a lump rise in my throat as I struggle to keep the tears at bay. No matter what I told myself I loved him plain and simple. Hans is the first person I see after recovering from him.

"Come,"he says kindly to me, "the maidens want to get you ready for the ceramony."

I nod letting him lead me to my own personal suffering.

**The ceremony is about to start. **

I feel acid burn in my stomach, just thinking about what **my** snowflake was about to do. i wanted to run to her sweep her off her feet and carry her away forever, but are last meeting kept me in my seat. As the music started we all stood, as I was forced to watch my Elsa marry another man. She was beautiful the dress was mostly plain but beautiful decorated with shiny blue pearls which were also in hair. I sit down my greatest fear was coming to life. The priest was yammering all the while my eyes are glued to her feeling desperation settle in my stomach. Everything is normal until.

A evil laugh erupts through the crowd, black sand begins to seep up the aisle until it is standing at the top of the aisle.

"Pitch," I growl his foul gold eyes unmistakeable.

"Ahh Jack Frost," he replies evil dripping through his voice, "I have to thank you, you see you brought me back your greatest fear came true and as you are a guardians it was powerful enough to bring me bacK."

I watch in anger as he circles Elsa a predatory look in his eye. "Don't touch her I warn in s low voice. I watch in horror as he wraps his grey arms around the back if her waist pressing her against him. She trembles in fear.

"yes my dear," he drawls lowly cupping her breast, "you and me are going to have a lot of fun together."

i snap chucking a powerful ice blast at him wanting to kill the bastart. But I feel my eyes widen in pure horror.

He and Elsa,

were gone.

Fear

**Please don't hate me , hope you like this chapter bet you weren't expecting that please review and tell me what you think**


	13. amia gemella

I wake up in a dark room laying on a cold stone floor, reflective black walls imprisoning me. In the corner of this black room a heavy metal door rests on its rusty hinges. Where am I? What's going on?

Slowly memories begin to return to me. The wedding, the man called Pitch ; Jack. I feel the panic settle in my stomach, struggling to my feet I let out a pained cry. My feet are bound. Another strangled yell escapes me as I begin to thrash uncontrollably. My panic was rising with each jerking movement. I can't get out, I'm trapped, this time much worse than the last.

I cease my thrashing when I hear the door open. And watch in disgust as the man called Pitch approaches.

"Finally awake I see," he says in a voice I can only compare to a snake. I don't reply and stare at the wall in defiance.

The smirk still embed on his face he comes closer gently cupping my cheek. I shy away, repulsed by the creature. And then he kisses me. The kiss was rough and hard, much different to Jacks gently ones. I don't responded not wanting to provoke him.

When he finally pulls away the lust is clear in his eyes. I gulp. Big mistake his cold orb follow the movement, he seems to eye me like a plump sheep. He bends down and I feel my eyes widen to feel my legs and arms being freed giving me some kind of advantage. For a second the creature just stares at me, and then he pounces, pushing me against the hard wall he begins to assault me neck. Before I know what I'm doing I moan. This only seems to spare him on and he pushes me harder back carrying me up into the air, forcing me to wind my legs around him. I want him to stop but was overcome by his pure lust. Not love, lust.

That brought me back to my senses, it was then I realised what position we were in, I was pressed against him and he was starting to unzip my dress.

I kick him, hard. Shooting a powerful blast of ice at him I make a break for it. Racing down the endless halls of pitch black.

0000000000000

I lost her, she was right there in front of me, and I lost her, everything is frozen in place, stuck in this moment. I had betrayed her and know she was going to get hurt. Because of me.

Things are in uproar everyone fearing for there beloved princess. You have to go after her. Pitch could hurt her. You have to stop him. Know Jack. I sprung up a low growl starting in my chest. "North!" I shout my voice dropping a few octaves. They gawk at me but my mind was dead set on finding Else.

"Get the sleigh." I bark. He obeys, all of us clamber up on the sleigh and set off.

"Were do we go," comes the weak voice of Tooth.

"Burgess." I reply jaw set, we were going to Pitch lair.

00000000000000

Tooth Nov

I can't believe it. How is it possible that she's his,

No it can't be true I care about him as well. But I knew deep down I've lost him. She is his mate and there is nothing I can do to change that. No matter what I know it still hurts.

000000000

I've been running for hours amongst the dark halls, my legs are burning and I feel them give way beneath me I've spent too long in my human form, I am growing weak. But I can't stop, I can't let him catch up to me. Willing myself forward I move on shaky feet. Before crashing back down. Panting heavily I try again to stand but I can barely get on my knees. Letting a groan of frustration escape me I fall down feeling my eyelids grow heavy. Distantly I feel someone pick me up, before drifting into a state of pure nothingness.

0000000000

Unknown Nov

I am alone in the dark and the cold forever in the shadow of my Fathers reign. I hear usual cries of torture coming from the dungeons. No the hall?

I growl lowly feeling it rise in my throat, stupid people do they know how much I hate seeing there obvious pain. How much I hate being reminded of my Fathers treachery. But really how can I blame them they were trying to survive.

As the sound got closer I realise something. Its a women, the high pitched sound and the soft sound of her crawling body was quieter than the heavy echoing sound of a man limping through these dark musty halls. I feel myself sigh and I crawl out prepared to give them a quick painless death. Until I see her. A fragile beauty laying on the floor her lithe form quivering. I know immediately I can't kill her, even if it will be better than my Father.

Letting out a tired sigh, knowing full well of the consequences I pick up her tired form carrying her into the blanket of darkness.

00000000

Jacks pov

I can't take this, the fear of my angels pain is starting to take over, I've never felt like this before. It feels unreal, almost like some kind of animal was in control of my body leaving my common sense brain dead. Scene after scene of Elsas being tortured are running around in my head taunting me.

I am woken from my stupor when we suddenly land on the out skirts of the Burgess forest are destination. Leaping out of the sleigh I am ready to slaughter Pitch and save my siren.

But I am thrown back by North we pushes me back. I stutter astonished were wasting time, I need to get to Elsa.

"You can't go with us Jack, you have to stay here to protect both you and her," he says urgency in his thick Russian accent.

I won't hurt her what is he on about.

"Jack have you ever heard of a guardians anima gemella. Otherwise known as there mate. Jack these people are incredibly important to said guardian, we think Elsa is yours. Know when you first met her did you feel a strong sense of affection after a very short period of time."

I nod unable to take what he was saying in.

"And how do you feel about it when you think about her with Pitch."

I growl lowly and glare at nothingness.

He sighs, "jack calm down. I guess it Is true you sea when you get upset about your anima gemella your eyes will go black yours just did."

I gasp when I sea my reflection in the shine of the polished gold around the globe. My hair is the same snow white colour and my ashen face is the same. But my eyes are onyx black almost unrecognisable.

"Jack you need to stay here Pitch will use your fear of losing her against you and it could have grave consequences."

I nod and he stands "I'll go with them we will bring her back but you must stay here." I nod agsin following his form with my eyes until he disappears into the dark forest. Then I jump out myself. If North was right I was Elsas amia gemella I wasn't going to let her sliP through my fingers again.

**Hey guys, **

**Hey if you read this can you please review because I'm not getting any support lately and I need some motivation so please if you like it tell me. **

**From Frozenhearts122 **


	14. your mine

**Sorry its so short really wanted to update. **

Unknown pov

I tell myself not to stare at her, that she's dirt under my shoe. But she's not, she's an exquisite creature, dare I say beautiful. The elegant gown that I guess she was once adorned in was shredded and beyond recognition. Her hair was messy and she had a red puffiness surrounding the rims of her eyes giving away her tears. Her sleeping form was thrashing but she never screamed, as most did in this place. She is strong.

Her thrashing stills and I hear a tired groan escape her, rushing round to help her sit up I rest my hand on her shoulder. And then her eyes snap open oh god there beautiful blue eyes. My gold ones lock with hers. I watch in concealed disappointment as she scrambles away, I think she's hurt her legs as she refuses to move them. But is still desperate to get away.

"Hey," I say as calmly as I could my voice still sounding rough, "I'm not going to hurt you"

"Yes you will people always hurt you," I sigh she's right and I know it but she's dying to ask i

"Who are you,"

"Names Black, Jacob Black"

**Before continuing I just want to say I hate twilight but like the name. Don't judge me.**

000000000000000

My mind is buzzing with the information North had unloaded upon me I have to find her. I have too, I'm whipping through the forest desperate to get to my love, my mate. The word felt strange but in a good way. Like getting a new pair of shoes that fit just right. Ew shoes.

**Focus Jack**

I remember seeing Pitch with his hands on her. I feel my fists clench. You better watch out Pitch.

00000000000000

Jacobs pov

She nods quietly, silent as the grave. She's troubled unsurprisingly.

"What does her want from me," she says a garbled frightened whisper.

I shrug I am far to occupied with practising control that helping in Pitch's foolish schemes.

She simply looks at me with wide searching eyes.

"Jacob!" I here the booming voice of Pitch that bouces hauntingly off every wall. She shudders.

Crawling deeper into the shadows I hope he will be too angry to notice us and he will simply walk on.

But ofcourse he is ruler of the shadows.

"Jacob," came his threatening voice, "get out of here." The girl shakes in the corner in obvious fear.

I stand my ground.

"Go or you can face the dawn,"

So I stand and leave.

00000000000000000000

Elsa pov

I watch in despair as Jacob leaves feeling abandoned. The snake approachs me. I hold my ground trying to bury my fear.

"I'm sorry for earlier my dear," he says in a sickenly sweet voice. I snort.

He grabs both my arms and pushes me gently against the wall. I remain stoic.

"You see you my dear, are my mate,"

My blood runs cold.

"I need you to survive, and you must stay with me as you belong to me."

I begin to protest, until I feel a cold chain wrap round my wrist. No not a binders chain. He smirks in victory and dips his head down to meet me. And kisses me, hard. I can't push him away, I belong to him. I feel a tear run down my cheek, as he whispers lowly.

"Your mine."


	15. monster

**Hey guys listen I'm not getting any kid of feedback or an anything in fact I've even received hate mail. So please me need some help here I really am losing confidence and I need some help enjoy the chapter. **

**From Hearts **

Standing up he smirks at me, before turning. I want to run away desperately and hide. But I'm powerless to stop him nothing can break a binders chain. When he sees me not following he turns back to me slithers his arms around my waist and hoists me up into him.

He takes me to a large ornate room, there was a large canopy bed at in the middle of the room in a deep midnight black, a matching vanity and wardrobe to the side. Dumping me on the bed, he turns on his heels and leaves. And again I am alone far from home.

0000000000000000000000

Hours seemed to have passed since Pitch put me here. My legs are burning and it's hard to breathe, my head is spinning and throat is dry. All energy seems to have bled away from my body and moving the slightest inch takes so much effort that be bile rises in my throat, dark spots seem to cloud my vision, but I am determined to stay awake. Now just keeping my heavy eyelids open is a task. As the last pieces of my self-conscious faded away, I send a silent plea for help.

When my eyes snap open I realise I have been moved, I was in a palace. My Fathers palace.

Leaping up I beat my tail against the water, laughter bubbling in my stomach,

_Elsa_

Wait is that

_Elsa _

"Mum!" I scream whipping my head round, there she is her gentle brown eyes and hair, her promenade cheekbones. Her arms open wide inviting me in. Rushing towards her I go back to my home. And for the first time in so long I felt utterly complete.

And then that moment ends.

Yanking away from me I watch in horror as my mother's once welcoming vibrant eyes, turn to a glassy deathly white.

_What have you done! _

Her voice an inhuman shriek.

_I sacrificed everything for you and you ruin it, you're a monster it's your fault I died, you made friends with a human exposed us, and I died because of your mistake. _

No it wasn't me I didn't kill her it isn't my fault.

As if reading my thoughts the creature bellowed.

_They wanted to capture you but I took your place. You killed me. _

It hit me then, my Dads hate for humans my lack of freedom. His refusal to talk of my mother's death.

**You killed your Mum**

"No!" I scream crashing to the floor tears streaming down my face.

**Murderer **

**Monster **

I'm a monster. Pain.

000000000000000

Elsas pov

I wake up with a startled gasp, I'm in my human form that is the first thing I realised. The second is I am in the moors, standing up I hear something.

_Hey snowflake _

Turning I see him standing there, my feather haired boy. Jogging towards him I get ready to hug him until a girl barges into me. No through me, I watch in utter horror as he kisses her spinning her around in his arms.

She had jade green eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Far prettier than me.

"Jack," I whisper sadly.

He turns to me as though a bad smell just arrived in the air.

_What do you want?_

He spat angrily.

_Stay away from me you betrayed me, you married someone else Bitch. I moved on. _

I feel tears spring in my eyes and try to speak yet only his name comes out I'm lost.

_Plus you couldn't even give me the sex I wanted. _

_He sneers at my shocked expression _

_Ye bitch I just wanted you for sex. _

I scream and shake my head wildly suddenly my mother appears and they begin to scream.

**Murderer **

**Monster**

**Bitch **

**Whore **

**Witch **

**Freak **

**Slut**

Once again feel myself given to the agony. I collapse again. Only this time.

I don't wake up.

0000000000000000000000000

I am trekking through the forest, hell bent on finding Elsa as I walk the guilt begins to swell inside of me. _Why did you let Pitch take her? You should never have followed the singing maybe then she would be ok. _It is gnawing at me and I feel my confidence diminish. _What if I lose her to him?_ Suddenly I am knocked back by an unbelievable force, it forces the air out of my lungs and I gasp falling back. Only one thing could stir up such a reaction.

"ELSA,"

Breaking into a run I feel desperation set in I feel no closer to my siren only her panic and I pain. And I see it Pitch's lair. Letting a crazed laugh escape me I jump into the abyss. Darkness seems to swallow me as I fell on and on through the darkness. Suddenly the air is knocked from my lungs as I hit the earthly floor. Standing I begin to run through the passage ways. Inscriptions cut into the stone walls seem to jump out at me. Pictures of unholy demons possessing the innocent follow me through every god damn hall.

I need to find her.

I need to.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Jacobs pov

She is going to die that is a fact, Pitch will kill her. But if I face the dawn I will face an agonizing death. Were as she may get a quick one. _That's not true and you know it. _

Why why does she of all people affect me so. No other woman nor child has ever affected me in such a way. I feel guilty unimaginably so. No life for mortals is waiting for death. That is what I have learned and it is something I must never forget.

I am woken from my stupor by the sound of running. That's unusual he usually only tortures one at a time. Even more strange this man does not seem to be in any kind of pain, no limp, no tang of freshly spilt blood. Simply a strong pant and desperate unrecognisable cries.

Wait, I sniff, there seems to be a sort of essence lingering on him, one that's smells undoubtedly of **her**. A lover perhaps.

For the second time today I feel my new found conscience call to me. _Help him._ It calls._ Help him to help her, be in your own way a hero. _I growl no I'm not the hero, I don't ride off into the sunset and I don't get the girl. _ Help him. Help her. _

So leaping down from my hiding place. And for the first time I see the woman's lover. He had snow white her, not much lighter than her own. He had a pale complexion and blue eyes. Much like hers.

I recognise him them, as Jack Frost bringer of winter, enemy of Pitch. If I was to bring him to Pitch perhaps he would grant me my freedom. _No_ you must help him. "Frost," I call out to him. He looks up.


	16. sleeping beauty

**Jacob's pov **

"Frost," I call out materialising from the shadows.

The boy turns rapidly tense and fearful, "I'm here to help the girl you seek." I watch with wry amusement as he regards me with interest practically begging with his eyes for me to spill my knowledge. "What do you know of Elsa, Black." He says in a low voice it would have been menacing but I could take him down in an instant. Elsa, a beautiful name. "I know nothing," I say honestly, "I know not what Pitch wants with her nor what he will do to get it, however I know where she is. And if you follow me I will take you to her."

"How can I trust you, you're a,"

I growl in warning. Don't go there Frost. "You can't," I practically growl, "But do you have a choice? No, now shut up before I change my mind and give in to my instincts."

He stops and looks at war with himself, he looks at me nods and with that I lead him into the darkness.

**Pitch's pov **

Ahh my plan has worked perfectly, here is my key the way to victory, the siren is sitting in front of me tears staining her porcelain face. She fights me no more my trick working perfectly, now she is kneeing in front of me in perfect submission waiting for my command. It is a rather alluring sight. I lick my lips yes I will take advantage of this. Later for now time to break her. Grabbing her I take her to her new chamber, hardly being able to wait until I can relish in her screams.

**Jacob's pov**

Further into the dark we walk and I feel her scent over whelm me it's painful both of their scents compined and suddenly its choking me, the need, the pure animalistic need for … I stop shaking my head as the boys heart rate spikes, he fears me, I smirk so he should. _But she didn't _my conscious calls _she trusted you and you liked that._ No she didn't I tell myself recalling her shying away. _But she wanted to stay _this is true. Her desperation for me to stay was palpable but I had skilfully ignored it. Until now my new found conscious letting it gnaw at me.

"Here we are," I say in a tight voice the scent of Elsa choking me, I could feel her delicious scent radiate off of her in waves from behind the door, hesitantly I open the door and gasp at the sight the greets me.

**Jacks pov **

I wince in pain at the sight before me. Elsa pale and shaking laying unmoving on the bed in front of me silent screams wrenching from her tear stained face. Oh my snowflake on my dear, dear angel. What has he done to you? I feel tears pool in my eyes as I watch her pain, rushing forward I embrace her quaking body, desperately trying to shake her from her stupor. But her crystal eyes Just. Would. Not. Open. Beside myself I find words pouring out of my mouth.

"Please Elsa, please, come back to me. I'm so sorry I wish I'd never met you, I'd rather be lonely for the rest of my life than see you in pain. Please I'm so sorry, I let this happen to you I should have saved you." I ramble feeling tears pool my vision stopping me from seeing her beautiful face. "Please Elsa, I know I screwed up, and you can be mad at me for the rest of my eternal life just please, please wake up. I need you, I need my snowflake. I love you" Slowly I pull away from her but nothing's changed, the same pale face, same broken features. Agonisingly slowly I lean down towards her, gently I kiss her closed eyelids one after the other, then her petite nose and finally I lean down and seal my lips over hers silencing her screams with my mouth. I kiss her long and hard pouring every last bit of emotion I had into that one last gesture, one last kiss.

**THE END. **

**Na just kidding I'm not that mean. XD**

I pull away to gaze down at her beautiful face once more, and then it happens my snowflakes eyes haze open revealing two shining orbs that seem to brighten my world. Alas she speaks in a voice I feared I'd never hear again.

"I love you too."

**Elsa's pov**

I'm drowning, swirling in a pit of darkness the same words rolling on and on in my mind trapping me.

**Murderer **

**Monster**

**Bitch **

**Whore **

**Witch **

**Freak **

**Slut**

On and on the wheel spins, each word a blade into my bleeding heart, but suddenly a voice powering through the mantra that would be my downfall. It was a beautiful voice Jack's voice. _"Please Elsa, please, come back to me. I'm so sorry I wish I'd never met you, I'd rather be lonely for the rest of my life than see you in pain. Please I'm so sorry, I let this happen to you I should have saved you. Please Elsa, I know I screwed up, and you can be mad at me for the rest of my eternal life just please, please wake up. I need you, I need my snowflake. I love you" _

Oh Jack I'll try I really will try. And I do I push the darkness away with all my might, but it's too much I can't escape it, I feel my hope begin to fade and prepare to fall once more. But suddenly light. Oh so much light, it shines upon me chasing the darkness away. Slowly I begin to wake up and I open my eyes. Only to whisper the two words that my lover needed so desperately to here.

"I love you too."

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."

I smile.

**READ BELOW**

**HI GUYS…. I know it has been forever, don't hate me, I scared you didn't I. But no I have a dark mind but I'm not that bad Jesus. Anyway updates will start up more regularly again I promise. One last thing, what do you think Jacob is? I wanna no if any of you have caught on tell me in the comments k? As usual tell me what you think. **

**From Hearts**


End file.
